


LS 你只能被我打上烙印

by Olivia Johnson (OliverJohnson)



Category: Larry Johnson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverJohnson/pseuds/Olivia%20Johnson
Kudos: 7





	LS 你只能被我打上烙印

*道具play  
*逼迫自慰注意  
*貌似在酒吧里干了什么

ε=ε=ε=(ﾉ*~㉨~)ﾉε=ε=ε=(ﾟ㉨ﾟﾉ)ﾉ 

“嘿伙计们，庆祝我们的十八岁！”lar举起装着威士忌的酒杯，向对面的三个人大声喊道：“他妈的，这bar的音乐声可真大！”  
“你们一会儿或许可以去跳舞，老实说我觉得那是最棒的。”Ashley笑着提议，“不过如果你们想找几个资质不错的姑娘，那也很好，不是吗？”  
“算了吧，Ash，我觉得跳舞就行了。至于把妹，交给sal和lar就好了。咱们走吧！”  
Larry颇为感激地看了看Todd，他明白这是在给他们两个独处的时间。自从确认关系后的这两年，这无疑是个美好的夜晚。Larry暗自思忖，两个人都不是什么都不懂的小孩子，事实上他们的第一次关系早在半年前就发生了。从那以后便隔几天就会有。除非一方太忙或一方生病。不过这样的意外少得可怜。  
不过出乎意料，身边身材火辣的服务生却误以为他们两个是结伴而来的哥们儿，虽然这样说也没错，但这并不代表他允许她们靠近Sally。但苦于两人身边都出现了两个倒酒的美女将他们夹在中间，Larry只得先按捺住了心头的不爽，一眼接一眼地向对面软椅上的Sally看去。  
可惜喝醉的Sally并未发现来自对面的目光，甚至面对着女郎的夸奖亲自端酒喂给她喝，一副登徒子的浪荡模样。Larry心头不爽，起身去吧台重新要了杯威士忌，指尖烦躁地搅了搅杯中被染上琥珀色的冰块。直到喝完才压了小费走了回去。  
然而，Sally不见了。  
Lar心头一凉，立刻拿出手机打给Todd。“伙计，你看见Sally了吗？他不见了！”“可是老兄，他不是和你一起吗！我和Ash在舞池这边儿，你来找我们吧！我们也会留意一下他的！”舞池那边的背景音嘈杂至极，Todd只能大声喊着，震得Larry耳膜刺痛。  
他拨开一层又一层人群向舞池走去，目光在人头攒动的舞池里扫了一遍，忽然他在台上发现了他。  
是Sally。他正在一群随着鼓点恣意扭动腰肢的舞女中间，人群不停地对他欢呼，甚至有人脱掉了上衣尖叫。Sally见状像是来了兴致般，将那件常穿的黑色衬衫脱下一甩，露出了少年白皙却不羸弱的皮肤和流畅的肌肉线条，将全场的氛围推到一波高潮。  
正在这时他却觉得有什么抓住了他的手腕。Sally醉眼朦胧地抬头，对上了Larry那双染上了怒火的眸子。他被Larry拽下舞台，没忘记穿上他的衣服。  
Larry拉着他走出酒吧，迎面的凉风让Sally清醒了一点，他被带到酒吧旁边的一条不是很深的巷子里，被Larry狠狠地压在了墙壁上。  
“Larry你放开我…。你在干什么？”Sally抬头刚想询问便被狠狠咬住了双唇。这个血腥的吻让Sally的下唇多了一道伤口，血液呈细珠缓慢地渗出来。他有些怕，不是怕这样恣意的亲吻，而是怕这样的Larry。  
“Sally。你知道你自己干了什么？”Larry漆黑的眼眸深处似有火舌燃烧，他扒下Sally款型颇为贴身的牛仔裤，从口袋里掏出了一只按摩棒，轻轻在他的两腿间蹭了蹭。Sally身体一僵，感受到了这个道具可怕的尺寸和密密麻麻的凸起点，不由得打了个寒战。“Larry，你不能…。”  
然而Larry实在太了解他的身体，只在他的敏感处爱抚和亲吻，不一会儿Sally的后庭便泥泞得一塌糊涂。Larry草草用手指扩张后，便将这硕物整根没入了Sally的肠道。  
“不要唔…好胀…拿出去嗯…。Larry求你…”Sally的眼眶瞬时沁出了泪花，想要把震动棒拿出却根本做不到。肠道蠕动着吸吮已然泄露了他的欲望。  
Larry帮他重新把裤子穿好，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。“走吧Sal，Ashley和Todd还在等我们回去喝酒。还有，别想着把那个东西拿出来。遥控器也在我手里呢。”  
Sally咬了咬牙，捏紧了衣角尽量正常地走入酒吧，远远在位子上看见了Ashley和Todd，Larry笑着招了招手。  
“可算是放了点舒缓的爵士曲。”Ash耸了耸肩，“现在我们终于也可以好好地坐下喝酒了。你们也来坐吧！”  
Larry和Sal一起坐在对面的软椅上，刚刚接触椅面，震动棒便被顶入了一个前所未有的深度，小小的凸起摩擦肠壁的酥麻感逼得Sally快要疯了，不由得佯装翘起腿夹紧自己的臀瓣。  
“唔…。”  
“老兄你没事吧！看起来你有些不舒服。”Todd看他肩膀颤抖的样子开口。  
“没什么，就是酒喝多了有点恶心…。缓缓就好了。”Sally摇摇头，暗自庆幸自己的义肢遮挡了表情。否则他这副被快感折磨得淫荡样子…。  
前端已经开始变得湿漉漉的，幸好有宽大的衬衣，不细看根本发现不了。  
“下次别喝这么多酒了甜心，对胃很不好的。”Larry笑着附和，拍了拍他的肩膀，刻意向下一按。  
按摩棒突然开始振动，顶着敏感的花心不停地刺激肠壁收缩，每收缩一次便又加剧快感。  
想要的不是这根冷冰冰的按摩棒…想要的是…  
假面下Sally的脸开始泛起了红晕，津液甚至自嘴角微微淌出。他低下头咬牙隐忍着求欢的魅喘，捂着胃部佯装真的很不舒服。  
“哦，天哪，你应该回去休息了，Sal。”Ash关切地想要查看他怎样，却被躲开：“不用，我没事，Ash。我想我得去趟卫生间。”  
“我去陪着他。”Larry跟着起身，拉着Sally走进了厕所。  
到了厕所确定没有人后，Sally便低声地恳求：“Ah…Larry，帮帮我。”  
Larry将他压在洗脸池前摘掉他的面具，逼迫他看向自己破碎但美丽的脸。“看好了，你究竟有多淫荡。甜心。”  
言毕脱下他的裤子，将震动棒的功率调大后来回在人体内小幅戳刺。Sally完美的腿部线条瞬间开始战栗，因为怕被听到只能小声呜咽。  
“唔嗯…不要，Lar…。慢一点…”  
“这样不够舒服吗？。”Larry加快了手上的动作，甚至抽插出了羞耻的水声。肠肉层层叠叠挽留住异物的抽出，戳刺进去直抵花心的爽利感简直让Sally失神，一阵阵酥麻自后庭传致大脑，喘息声渐渐大胆起来。  
“不要…Lar…会射的嗯…唔…”  
Larry 看着镜子里嘴唇微张眼角泛红的Sally，轻声挑逗询问：“这么快就浪起来了？万一有人来，可是会被看到的。对吧Sally？我的甜心？”言毕狠狠地顶在Sally的花心上一转，身下蓝发的猫儿腿一夹，捂住嘴巴露出一声破碎的甜腻媚喘，眼泪便哗哗地下来了。  
“Larry…你这个混蛋…。呜…哈啊…”Sally还未来得及抱怨，便感觉自己被托起放在了洗脸台的大理石面上。冰凉的触感刺激尾椎，让他不由得打了个寒战。  
“甜心，自慰给我看。”Larry 将震动棒重新伸进他的肠道，“射出来为止。你最好动作快点，如果不想被看见的话。”  
Sally咬牙，指节没入肉穴将震动棒拿出，熟练地换了角度一顶，无比准确地抵在自己的前列腺体上。  
“Larry…uh…好深…嗯…”  
被情欲笼罩的Sally只要想着Larry就可以达到高潮，更何况现在他还在自己身边。越是抚慰自己，欲望也就愈发灼烫着煎熬他，只得加倍努力地顶弄自己的穴肉，肠壁以及花心。因疯狂的性交而早已散乱的马尾使得他的蓝发如锦缎般披散而下，他用力抚慰着每一寸饥渴的肠肉，鼻翼间都是爱人的味道。Sally闭上眼，幻想着Larry肏干自己时的模样，津液顺着下颚滴在了小腹上。  
“Larry…ah…要射了…嗯嗯啊！”  
随着最后一次用力地顶弄，Sally惊叫着绷紧了全身，前端喷射出了大量粘稠的白灼，而他自己失神地抽出震动棒，面容疲惫又失神地靠着身后的镜子，半晌才满眼水雾地看向Larry轻声咒骂：  
“…。混蛋。”  
Larry委屈地看着他湛蓝的眸子，低低地问：“到底是谁混蛋？。干嘛把这么好看的身子展现给别人？”  
说罢，在他的脖颈上种下一枚吻痕。  
“只有我才可以在你的身体上打下烙印。Sal。My sweety。”

ε=ε=ε=(ﾉ*~㉨~)ﾉε=ε=ε=(ﾟ㉨ﾟﾉ)ﾉ 

夜晚。房间。  
“Sally？醒着吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那个…”  
“什么啊，直说。”  
“你自慰爽了可我还没要到，不如我们…”  
“…？。滚！”

。。。。End。。。。


End file.
